Soundless Love
by two red converse
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager with a traumatizing past experience and a huge secret is even harder. And when a boy tries to get to know said teenager, things get a lot more complicated. Welcome to my life.
1. Just Another Day

_**Story Summary:**_

**Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager with a traumatized past experience and a huge secret is even harder. And when a certain boy tries to get to know said teenager, things become a lot more complicated. Welcome to my life. **

_**Story Rating: **_

**T-M(?)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Just Another Day

I woke up to my sister, Bubbles, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Time to get up." She mouthed, smiling softly at me. I nodded and slipped out of my warm bed. She squeezed my shoulder and left the room, probably going to wake my other sister, Buttercup. I ventured into my bathroom, and quickly took a shower and got dressed. I wore simple clothing, a pair of slightly snug jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt with a white heart on the front. Pink flats went on my feet and a silver necklace with a rose charm went around my neck. The necklace was a gift from my late mother, and my namesake. My sisters and I each have one, mine being a rose, Bubbles' being a bubble, and Buttercup's a buttercup. They are very special to us, and we never take them off.

I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Blossom Utonium, I am seventeen years old, and I have two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, who are the same age as me. I am 5'7" with peach skin, and a beautiful figure. My nose is small, and my lips are full, my teeth white. My eyes are a coral pink, framed by long lashes, and my eyebrows are thin. My hair is auburn, and goes down to the small of my back. My sisters look much the same, although Bubbles' eyes are sky blue, and her hair is blonde and curly, going down to her elbows. Buttercup has lime green eyes and jet black hair that reaches just below her shoulders, stick straight. We are triplets, obviously.

My sisters and I live with our father, Professor Utonium, a renowned scientist. Our mother, Maria, died three years ago, in a car accident. I was in the car with her, but I survived. However, my skull had taken some major trauma, and I lost my hearing completely. Some days, I get splitting headaches because of the damage that my skull took. I remember the day it happened so clearly.

_Flashback_

_It was a Thursday, around five o'clock. I had just finished a piano lesson, and was driving home with my mother. We were talking about my latest composition, and how well I was doing with it. We had stopped at a red light, and were waiting for it to change. My mother had been laughing at some witty remark I had made, and the light turned. We sped up into the intersection, and I glanced out the window opposite mine: my mother's side. A dark blue car had been swerving through the lanes down that side road, and they didn't stop at the crosswalk. The car spun on its wheels and the rear end hurtled towards us. I screamed, my eyes wide. Mom had thrown her foot down on the gas pedal, but we were too late._

_The car hit us. And everything went black._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up. In a hospital room, surrounded by machines and wires and flashing lights. My sisters had been bent over my legs, weeping. My father was seated in a chair, his face in his hands. I slowly sat up, already knowing that my mother was gone. It was a miracle I survived, and she was the one that had taken the direct impact. There was no possibility that she could've made it. I had opened my mouth to say something. I said 'Bubbles, Buttercup, Dad.'_

_But nothing came out. I could feel my mouth moving, see the relief on my family's faces, but…I couldn't hear myself. I tried again. By this time, the doctor and two nurses had walked in, their faces sad. My family was around me, embracing me, kissing me, their tears wetting my face and hospital gown. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear them._

_And then it hit me. _

_I had lost my hearing. And my mother._

_End Flashback_

The next few months had been hard. I had to cope with the fact that my mother was gone, and so was my hearing. No more would I hear the birds chirping in the morning, or the sound of my father whistling while he worked in his lab. I wouldn't hear the wind in the trees or the sea crashing against the sand. I wouldn't hear Bubbles' sweet, light voice, so full of life, or Buttercup's laugh, loud and warm, and full of happiness. I wouldn't be able to hear music, or singing, or even the simple _cling, cling _of the wind chimes on our front porch.

I withdrew into myself, not talking, barely eating, and just staying shut in my room.

In the fourth month after my mother's death, my family had had enough. They forced me into proper clothes, gave me a good breakfast, and sat me down on the bench of our glossy white grand piano in the sunroom. Bubbles and Buttercup sat down next to me, on both sides, and my father stood behind us, his hands on my shoulders. He squeezed them, and I breathed in deeply. I could smell his cologne, and aftershave. I could smell Bubbles' perfume and hair products, and Buttercup's deodorant and soap. This was my family. They would never abandon me. They would always, _always _be with me.

I exhaled, and pressed down on the keys.

Vibrations ran along my arms, my back, my whole body. My eyes had widened, and my mouth had dropped open. I could _feel _the notes. I could _feel _what I was playing. Suddenly, all my pent-up emotions, all the grief and sadness and guilt and pain had flowed out of me, through my fingertips, and into the ivory keys. My fingers danced along the piano, my eyes sliding shut. Only later would I discover that Bubbles had recorded the entire thing. When I was done, and my eyes reopened, I was amazed. I could still play music; I didn't have to give up one of the things I loved the most. I could still play. My father kissed the top of my head, and brought us all in for a hug. Bubbles had tears running down her face, and Buttercup's eyes were watery. They engulfed me, supporting me, showing me that they accepted me and would help me through whenever I needed them to.

Now, here I am, going to school, getting an education, my family right beside me. But, my life is a little different.

I am terrified of cars. It's a phobia I cannot shake, even though I have tried practically everything. I walk to school with my sisters every day, and sometimes we ride our bicycles, but I have never been in a car since the accident. I refuse. My family understands. Bubbles and Buttercup are now almost always with me, even though that is not my doing. They decided that themselves. Either they are both with me, or one of them is while the other is doing something else. In the times when we have separate classes or they are both needed for something at the same time, we have a few close friends who stay with me. I am grateful for their loyalty, as I would be lost without them. In return, I help them as much as I can, with homework, or advice, or just in general. Bubbles is a ballerina, and I play for her. She will only dance to my music, no one else's. I help Buttercup with her sports training, timing her and giving her good routines to keep in shape. We have almost identical schedules, and they write down everything the teacher says so I can still pass my classes. The only people who know about me being deaf are my family, the school staff, and a few close friends. They have all agreed to keep it secret, as I do not want to be called out or sent to a school for deaf children. I am happy to say that I am passing all my classes, and not one person has figured out my biggest secret. I like it that way.

My phone vibrates, shaking me from my thoughts. My phone is on permanent vibrate, as I can't hear the ringtones. I scan the text.

_Breakfast is ready. –BC_

I smile and grab my bag, slipping it over my shoulder and placing my phone in my pocket as I make my way downstairs. I smile a greeting to my family as I enter the kitchen, sitting down and starting to eat. I look at my sisters. Buttercup is wearing a black shirt with the Grouch on it, and ripped skinny jeans with black converse. Multiple black, white, and green bracelets are on her wrists. Bubbles is wearing a jean skirt with lacy, light blue leggings on underneath. A white shirt and matching jean vest are on top, and tan sandals are on her feet. Her hair is in its usual pigtails. My father asks Bubbles a question. She responds and we eat in contentment. On occasion, I will speak, but only around my family members and close friends. I have learned to lip read and have quickly mastered sign language, as has my family and selected friends.

When breakfast is finished, we place our dishes in the dishwasher and kiss our father goodbye. He walks us to the front door and opens it extravagantly, bowing to us. Bubbles, Buttercup and I curtsy playfully, giggling at his antics. We walk out the door and down the drive, waving to our father. He goes back in and we start the short walk to school. Buttercup is on my left, closest to the road, and Bubbles is on my right. I have stopped trembling whenever a car whooshes past, but sometimes I flinch reflexively if any dark blue cars come into view.

On the way to school, my sisters and I talk, although I talk with my hands. They respond in kind, with both hands and mouths, and our conversation is light, playful. We arrive at the front gate to our school, Townsville High. We walk up to the front doors, meeting up with our few close friends in front of them.

There's Mitch Michelson, a seventeen year old boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He is tall and fairly built, and a brother figure to my sisters and I. He is on the soccer team, along with Buttercup, and also plays football and basketball. Today he is wearing a black shirt and khaki cargo shorts with black and white Nikes on his feet. He gives us each a hug hello, doing a special handshake with Buttercup afterwards.

Next is Robin Snyder, a very kind girl with clear blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She is as tall as we are, and has a slim, yet curvy figure. She is very friendly and nice, much like Bubbles. Although, she can be very intimidating when angered. She is wearing a purple dress with lacy tan leggings and cream colored boots. She pulls us into a hug, and she starts talking animatedly to Bubbles about something, probably fashion.

Mike Believe is next. He has light brown hair and blue eyes, and he is always smiling. He is a little shorter than Mitch, but plays basketball as well. He is very funny and a bit outgoing, but not as daring as Mitch or Buttercup. He's wearing a grey v-neck shirt and jeans, blue and black adidas on his feet. He waves hello and signs a greeting to me. I smile and sign one back.

Last but not least is Princess Morebucks. She used to be snobby and selfish when we were children, but as she got older she realized how mean she was and stopped. She is a changed person now. She can be a bit of a diva sometimes, but her intentions are good and her heart is in the right place. She has red hair that's always in big, corkscrew curls, and green eyes (a few shades darker than Buttercup's). She has freckles on her cheeks, and a very curvy figure, which she loves showing off. She is a real fashionista, and one of my very best friends (along with the others). Today she is wearing black skinny jeans with a short yellow dress over it (it reaches her rear end). The dress is cinched with a shiny black belt and yellow heels are on her feet, making her a few inches taller than me. She hugs me hello, waving to Bubbles and Buttercup after she's done. They smile back at her.

After hellos and hugs have been exchanged, the bell rings. Princess tells me by signing to me, and I nod. Our group shares first, fourth, and seventh period, so we usually walk together. We walk into the class, Algebra II, and take our seats in the corner table by the window. Six people can fit at a table, and Mitch secretly steals a chair from another table when the teacher isn't looking. The others laugh and I give him a look. He shrugs and says,

"I needed a chair." I roll my eyes and he grins at me. Buttercup taps my hand, signaling that the teacher has started to talk. I sit quietly in my chair, hands folded in my lap, as the lesson goes on. I can see my friends and sisters taking notes and whispering to each other, and then hands go up. I guess the teacher, Mrs. Sandy, asked a question. I see Robin's hand go down, and her mouth opens to answer. Whatever the question was, she answers it correctly, as she beams when she's done. Mrs. Sandy nods and writes down the problem on the board. I copy the things on the board, doodling on a blank sheet of paper in the back of my notebook as I wait. Suddenly, the classroom door swings open, and a student walks in.

Actually, three students. They are all boys, looking to be our age, seventeen, and are clearly brothers. The first one, who explains their tardiness to the teacher, has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is built (not as much as his brothers, but still a good amount), and has a friendly, smiling face. He is wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and blue Jordans. The next boy is evidently the strongest of the three, as he has more muscle than the other two. His hair is charcoal black, and spiky. His eyes are a dark green, and have a mischievous glint in them. He's wearing a black shirt with AC/DC written on the front in green lettering. He has on jeans and black converse, and dog tags hang around his neck. He smirks, and the girls (save for my sisters and friends) all swoon. The last boy to enter catches my attention. He isn't as built as his black-haired brother, but he has more muscle than the lean blonde. He has fiery red hair tied back in a low ponytail, reaching the middle of his shoulder blades. A red baseball cap is turned backwards on his head. He is wearing a red v-neck shirt that hugs his chest and torso, and black jeans with red Nikes. His eyes are interesting: a crimson red, the color of blood. They are cold and calculating, taking in their surroundings with no emotion whatsoever. This boy intrigues me, for some odd reason. He and the other two boys walk to three empty seats at the back of the class. They sit down, next to the Plutonium girls: Berserk, Brute, and Brat. They are sisters, but are harsh and cruel to others. They think we are "beneath them", and they rule the school because they are dating the Jojo brothers, whoever those three are. I quickly scrawl _Who are they? _On a spare sheet of paper. I slip it to Princess, who is sitting next to me. I see her eyes scan the paper, glance up at the teacher, and write something back. She slides the paper to me, her eyes not leaving the front of the room. I read the paper.

_Those are the Jojo brothers. Red- Brick/Green- Butch/Blue- Boomer_

_They're dating the Plutoniums. Gag._

I silently giggled at her commentary. I signed a thank you, and she smiled back. We went back to the lesson, but I was still curious about Brick.

XXX

After Algebra II was over, Robin, Buttercup, Mitch and I went to Geography as Princess, Bubbles, and Mike went to Economics.

As we entered the classroom, we saw we were almost late and hurried to sit down. There was a substitute teacher today, Mr. Roberts. He nodded to us and began the lesson.

Halfway through the class, he looked at me and said something. I glanced at Buttercup, panicked. She discreetly signed to me.

**Russia's capital. **

I nodded and got out of my seat. I made my way to the front, where a large world map hung over the whiteboard. Mr. Roberts moved out of the way, waiting for me to complete his request. I examined the map, and pointed to Russia's capital city. Mr. Roberts nodded and gestured me back to my seat. Avoiding the eyes of the students, I sat down. Robin looked at me questioningly and Mitch asked me if I was alright.

I replied with a short nod and they relaxed. Buttercup reached over and patted my hand softly, consoling me. I could still feel stares burning into my back, and I had to fight the urge to turn around. My friends and family knew I hated being the center of attention, because it brings questions, and when people question me, they eventually find out about my lost hearing, and pity me. I don't need anyone's pity or sympathy. For the rest of the class I sit silently in my seat, staring straight ahead and trying to forget the feeling of my classmates watching my every move.

XXX

When lunch came around, I was fidgety from the amount of attention I was getting. I had never gone up in front of the class or answered any questions in class, because the teachers –knowing my situation- didn't pick me. But having to go up for the substitute meant people noticed me for the first time. It was as bad as being the new student. My phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me from my thoughts. I glanced in my locker mirror and slid my phone from my pocket, reading the text. It was from Mitch.

_Hey, gonna go get pizza 4 lunch. U game?_

I smiled and quickly replied.

_Definitely. Meet u in the front in 5. _

I sent the text and put away my textbooks, slinging my bag over my shoulder again. Our little group did this often, going off campus for lunch since the school lunches would most likely give us food poisoning. Well, that wasn't the only reason. I didn't like eating in the cafeteria because all the chaos made my head hurt, so we usually went outside in the courtyard, or into town to eat. The others didn't mind though, they said the school lunches were horrible and all the noise inside bothered them too. I shut my locker door, clicked the lock shut, and turned to leave. As I did, I came face-to-face with Bubbles and Buttercup. I jerked back, surprised, an expression of fear on my face. Buttercup grinned sheepishly and Bubbles pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry." Buttercup said (when my sisters talk to me, they sign what they are saying as well). "We didn't mean to scare you." I let myself relax and Bubbles let go. I waved off her apology, and they smiled, knowing my body language and gestures by now (my friends do too). I had just told them to not worry about it, it's okay. Bubbles looped her arm through mine and started walking, Buttercup falling into step on the opposite side of me. They chatted and laughed, me joining in with a comment here or there. As soon as we get to the front doors, we saw Mike, Robin, Mitch, and Princess, and hurried over to them. They smiled and we all left, heading into Townsville.

XXX

The gang agreed to meet up in front of a small little pizza shop on the outskirts of Townsville, near the suburbs where we lived. We had discovered the tiny restaurant a year ago, and it has become a tradition to spend Friday lunches there. The owners are an elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Little, and are extremely sweet. They insist on us calling them by their first names, Doug and Cecelia, and act just like grandparents. We all adore them. In our opinion, they make the best pizza in all of Townsville.

Princess and I were walking (it wasn't that far from school) while the others were driving. I told Buttercup and Bubbles to go with Robin in her car, and Mike and Mitch went in Mike's truck. Princess didn't mind walking with me (none of the gang did), and she easily agreed. She said she had to talk to me privately anyway.

"So," She said. "What's with the new obsession with the Jojo brothers?" She asks, glancing at me slyly. I scrunch my eyebrows.

**What obsession?** I sign. She giggles.

"Don't give me that! I saw the way you were eyeing Brick!" A faint blush appears on my cheeks, and my best friend squeals.

"Oh my God, you DO like him! I knew it!" She claps her hands in excitement. "FINALLY, I get to play matchmaker for you! You haven't liked ANYONE since, like, EVER!" I shrugged, a small smile on my face.

**What about Dexter?** I point out. She rolls her eyes.

"Blossom, that was in SEVENTH GRADE. And you totally lost interest after he asked that one girl out –what was her name?" Princess said.

**Olga**. I supplied. She snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, her! And besides, Brick is SO much better for you! He's smarter, he's taller, he's an athlete, and he's hot!" She squeals again. I smack her lightly on the arm. She smiles at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I can't WAIT to get you two together!" Before she can say anymore, I hold up my hand and point. She turns her head and sees the pizza parlor a little way down the street. Taking my arm, she practically drags inside.

"Hey! We're here!" Princess calls as we enter, the small bell swinging back and forth above the door. Cecelia appears in front of us and smiles brightly.

"Hello dears! It's so good to see you!" She hugs us both, smelling like flour and chocolate. She wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"And how are you doing, sweetie?" She asks. Doug and Cecelia are the only other people who know about my hearing loss. When they found out, they were extremely supportive, and still are. They are literally like my grandparents, since ours died a few years ago. My sisters feel the same way, and see them as family.

**I'm doing fine.** I sign, smiling at her. She beams at me and leads Princess and me over to our group's usual booth in the back, by the kitchen. The others are already sitting down with their drinks.

"What would you like to drink? Your usuals?" Cecelia asks. Princess and I nod and slide into the end of the booth. Mitch and Buttercup were arguing, although there was a grin on both of their faces. Bubbles and Robin were discussing an assignment in their shared art class, Mike throwing in comments and opinions every once in a while. Cecelia came back with our drinks after a couple of minutes, pink lemonade for me and a Sprite for my best friend. We thank her and she goes back into the kitchen to continue cooking with Doug. Right now we are the only ones in the pizza shop, as it isn't very busy. On Fridays everyone who doesn't eat in the cafeteria goes to eat at the restaurants downtown. It's always crowded and the waits are long, so of course we don't go. Again, I hate the noise, and places like that are way overpriced anyways. After a little bit of joking around and chatting, Doug comes out with our pizza. It's an extra-large half and half kind, one half being plain cheese and the other half loaded with toppings. Doug ruffles Buttercup's hair and winks at us.

"Cece's in back making some new dessert. Ya'll are gonna be her guinea pigs today." Bubbles awwed at Doug's use of his wife's nickname, and Mitch and Mike cheer at the prospect of trying a new confection. Cecelia makes the best desserts, no matter what kind they are. Buttercup and Robin high five each other and Princess giggles. I smiled at Doug and he sets our pizza down in the middle of the circular table.

"Enjoy!" He says, and waves as he disappears into the kitchen again. All of make a grab for a slice of pizza. We laugh and start to eat. After a few seconds of no one talking, Princess puts down her cheese slice and clears her throat, crossing her legs under the table. She gives me a pointed look and my face pales slightly.

"I have an announcement to make." She says, grinning deviously. Everyone looks up at her curiously, and I frantically shake my head no, but she continues.

"Blossy here has a CRUSH." I put my burning face in my hands and watch my friends' different reactions. Mitch drops his pizza and Mike chokes on his drink, while Robin claps her hands enthusiastically and Bubbles squeals. Buttercup gives me a bewildered look.

"What?" Buttercup, Mitch, and Mike say at the same time. Princess busts out laughing and I narrow my eyes at her in a threatening, yet playful way.

"You heard me. Blossom, has a crush." Princess repeats. I shove her shoulder and stare at the table, taking a bite out of my pizza. Bubbles and Robin lean forward.

"Who is it?" Robin asks, her facial expression excited. Bubbles nods. I sigh deeply and sign.

**It's not a crush. I was just curious about the new transfers into our Algebra class. **

"Oh, you mean the Jojo brothers?" Robin asks. I nod in confirmation. Bubbles squeals again.

"They are so cute! Especially Boomer…" She trails off, a dreamy look in her eyes. Princess and Robin giggle and the boys roll their eyes, grinning. Buttercup gives me a look and shakes her head, making me giggle. Mike speaks up.

"I think it's awesome you like someone, Blossy. But if he hurts you in any way I'm going to kill him." He says. Mitch nods, crossing his arms.

"Ditto." He says.

"You got that right." Buttercup pitches in. My cheeks redden in embarrassment and I glare at them. They snicker, but raise their hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Okay, before Blossom here rips you guys to pieces," I turn my glare on Robin as they start laughing harder. "Let's change the subject!" Bubbles nods.

"Yeah, how are your fashion designs coming, Princess?" Princess nods and begins to explain her newest ideas. When she's done, I'm finished with my slice of pizza and reach for another.

**Sounds cool, Prinny. **She smiles.

"Hey Bubbles, how're you doing with your latest performance?" Mitch asks suddenly, looking toward my blonde sister. Bubbles giggles.

"Great! Blossom and I just have to go over things a few more times to smooth everything out, but by then we'll have it memorized!" He chuckles and Mike grins at me.

"Hey, you do know that the Jojos are dating the Plutoniums, right?" Robin blurted out. Buttercup gagged at the mention of their name, and Princess frowned. Mitch pulled a disgusted face, which made Mike laugh. Everyone turned to me, waiting for my reaction.

**Yeah, Robby, I know. **I signed. **And it makes me sick too. **

I sent Buttercup a look, and she smiles sheepishly. I giggled and took a bite out of my pizza, not meeting my sisters' eyes. No one talks for another minute or so, just focusing on finishing our food. Just then, Cecelia bursts out from the kitchen, making us jump in surprise. She whisked over to us, a tray in her hands. She was beaming, and her silver hair was yanked back in a loose bun. A streak of white, probably flour, was across her cheek, and chocolate was splattered on her apron. She set the tray down on our table, and a delicious smell wafted by our noses.

"_What _is _that_?" Buttercup says, eyeing the tray hungrily. Mike nods in agreement, and Mitch was practically drooling. Cecelia chuckles.

"It's a new recipe for brownies. I want you guys to try it out, see if it's any good." Princess rolled her eyes playfully and took a sip of her drink.

"Cecelia, you know if it's anything you made, it's bound to be absolutely d_elicious_." Cecelia's eyes sparkle from the praise, and I smile at her. She sets the tray down in front of us, picking up the now-empty pizza dish.

"Enjoy!" She calls, waving as she goes back behind the swinging doors. Before the guys or Buttercup can devour the entire dish, Robin cuts the brownies with a knife and hands us each one. We all share a look, and then bite into the treats at the same time. My eyes shut and I smile happily. The brownies are AMAZING, and by everyone else's looks, they think the same. In a flash, Mitch, Mike, and Buttercup finish their brownies. Bubbles and Robin take small bites out of theirs, eating daintily and going back to their previous conversation. Princess and I laugh and eat our brownies quickly. What can I say; I have a major sweet tooth.

About ten minutes later, we are all sitting in a comfortable silence, stomachs full. Doug and Cecelia walk out, and laugh at us.

"So, what did you think?" Cecelia asks.

"Fifteen out of ten." Mike says. Mitch shakes his head.

"Twenty out of ten." Mike fake-glares at him and the two begin to argue good-naturedly. Buttercup laughs.

"The meal was awesome, you guys." She reassures the elderly couple. Bubbles smiles widely.

"As always." She adds. Robin nods her head, as do Princess and I.

**Thank you. **I sign. Princess translates, since Doug and Cecelia don't completely understand sign language. Cecelia hugs me gleefully, and Doug chuckles. Robin looks at her phone.

"C'mon guys, lunch will be over soon. We'd better get going." Mitch and Mike stop their argument and we slide out of our booth, hugging the chefs goodbye.

"See you later!" Princess says as we walk out of the door. My sisters and Robin climb into her white car and drive off, Mitch and Mike following shortly after. Princess and I talk about random topics on the way back to school. The others are waiting in the school parking lot for us. As we get just inside the school entrance, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Mike, Mitch, and Buttercup high-five each other.

"Just made it!" Buttercup says proudly. Robin laughs.

"See you guys in study hall!" She says, waving as she makes her way down the hallway. Mitch salutes us and follows her. Mike and Buttercup head to gym, while Princess, Bubbles and I go to chemistry.

**Let's get to class. **I sign. Bubbles nods and loops her arm through mine. Princess giggles and walks on my other side. We make it to class before everyone else, so we choose our seats in the back of the class. Mrs. Stein smiles at us.

"You're going to work in groups of three today." She starts. "I'm choosing the groups, but since you are some of my best students, I think I can make an exception." She winks at us. "Would you like to be in a group together?" Bubbles squeals and Princess nods.

"Yes please!" My blonde-haired sister says. Mrs. Stein laughs and nods her head, writing something down on the roll sheet.

"Okay then. You girls don't have to move, just stay in your seats. I'll give you the assignment along with the rest of the class." We nod and talk quietly as the rest of our classmates enter the room. The late bell rings after a couple minutes, and Mrs. Stein walks up to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, class, listen up. Today, you're assignment requires you to be in groups of three." The class perks up instantly and starts to talk. Mrs. Stein holds up her hand, waiting for silence. When the class finally quiets down, she speaks again. "Unfortunately, I have already chosen your groups." The class groans and Mrs. Stein smiles wryly. She begins to call out names and hand out worksheets, and people get up and move around the room.

"Mrs. Stein, what about them?" A blonde named Stacy asks, pointing to us in the back. Mrs. Stein looks at us over the top of her glasses, and winks again. She did it so quickly that I almost didn't see it. She turns to Stacy calmly.

"Those three are in their own group. They don't need to move." She explains. Berserk gets to her feet, glaring.

"Why are they always together?! They do every single assignment together! That's favoritism!" She accuses, jabbing a red pointy fingernail in our direction. To be honest, no one is surprised at her outburst. The Plutonium sisters are known to cause scenes, because they LOVE attention. Mrs. Stein looks at Berserk steadily.

"Miss Plutonium, please take your seat and complete the worksheet." She says, her voice showing no emotion. Berserk's blush-stained cheeks turn even redder and she clamps her mouth shut, folding her arms and sitting back down with a huff. Bubbles nudges me under the table. I look at her, and she crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue. I hold a hand over my mouth, stifling a laugh. Princess' smile widens and her eyes shine with mirth. Her face now back to normal, my sister picks up the worksheet and examines it.

"Okay, so the result of a chemical equation with boron and hydrochloride would be…" As the class continued, Princess, Bubbles, and I finished the worksheet and passed notes. Berserk kept glaring at me, presumably because I was the smartest in the class. I told this to Princess and Bubbles, who both said to just ignore her. I complied, and she proceeded to shoot daggers at me with her hot pink irises. Inwardly, I groaned. I had just made an enemy. Great.

XXX

"Finally!" Buttercup said, stretching her arms above her head. "Last period!" Mike grinned.

"Study hall!" He said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Robin and Mitch laughed, and Buttercup chuckled. Bubbles giggled and Princess snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. I smiled.

**Almost time to go home. **I signed. Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"Thank God for that. I'm done with school." She sighed dramatically. Bubbles' lips twisted into a smile.

"But you have to come back on Monday." She pointed out. Buttercup scowled at her, making us all laugh.

"Shush woman, don't ruin the moment." My black-haired sister said, flapping a hand in Bubbles' face. The blonde swatted her hand away and went to stand next to Mitch. He rested an arm around her shoulders, and then pulled Buttercup next to him with his other arm. She cried out.

"Mitch! Let me go, jerk!" She laughed, struggling to get away. He gripped her tighter and brought his face down to my sisters' eye level. He hugged them tightly, squishing their faces together. Mike and Robin were laughing hysterically, as was I. Princess wasn't laughing as hard as us, so she whipped out her IPhone and snapped a picture. I peeked over her shoulder at the picture. Mitch's cheeks were smooshed against Bubbles' and Buttercup's. He was grinning cheekily. Bubbles was laughing, her eyes screwed shut. Buttercup's eyebrows were scrunched together and her face was comical: a mix between a laugh and a grimace, her eyes practically crossed. I started laughing harder at the sight.

"My two darling sisters!" Mitch cooed, finally releasing the two from his death grip. He clapped his hands theatrically. Mike smiled deviously at me.

"Oh, but you can't forget Blossom!" He said, gesturing to me. My pink eyes widened and I shook my head, waving my hands in front of my body. Mitch laughed evilly.

"But of course! There's still little Blossy to hug!" He swooped toward me and lifted me off the ground in a bear hug. I laughed as he spun me around. Princess snapped more pictures and the others kept laughing. After a minute, he set me down, and I stumbled slightly, my head spinning. Robin steadied me.

"Blossom!" She said. "Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling. She let go of my arm and we continued to walk to our last class of the day.

"Mitch!" Robin reprimanded. "You could've hurt her!" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pouted. Mitch laughed and patted my head.

"Oh c'mon, Robbie, Blossom's FINE. Look at her!" He pointed at my face. I was trying to keep from smiling, but I couldn't help it. I giggled. Bubbles and Buttercup laughed and Princess swatted Mitch's head. Mitch scowled at her and Mike laughed at him. I went up to Mitch and hugged his waist apologetically. His scowl disappeared and he hugged me, draping his arm over my shoulders as we walked. We continued to laugh and chat until we arrived in class. In this class there were assigned seats because the teacher, Mr. Harris, was very strict. Mitch, Mike, and Buttercup went to the front of the class because they were 'troublemakers'. Robin and Princess were on the left side of the class, and Bubbles and I were in the middle. Bubbles slipped into the desk next to mine and reached for my hand. She tapped it twice, and I focused on the front of the room. Mr. Harris was scolding a boy in the front for being late. He then launched into a lecture – probably about good behavior and such. This was the norm for study hall. We never did anything, just listened to Mr. Harris drone on about teenagers and their lazy habits. I began to doodle as he ranted, and my blank sheet of paper transformed into a picture of my sisters and I, in the park when we were seven. When I still had my hearing. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what everything sounded like, the birds and the winds whistling through the trees and rustling the flowers. I tried to remember what it sounded like to be normal. Because no matter how hard I tried, I would never be normal again.

Bubbles must have seen the sad look on my face, because she stealthily leant across the aisle and tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She mouthed 'Are you okay?' I nodded, dropping my gaze to my desk. Her eyes softened. She hesitantly moved back into her chair, but every so often she would look at me. I kept my eyes trained on my paper, pretending to draw another circle. But I couldn't focus. Sometimes I would get like this: sad or melancholy, reminiscing about my lost abilities or Mom. I never was sad for long, though, as my sisters and friends made sure to cheer me up. They knew I struggled with my handicap at times, and they supported me so I wouldn't get depressed again. And I would be forever grateful for it. But, occasionally it was too much to handle, and I lost myself to memories.

_Stop it. _I told myself sternly, mentally shaking my head. Study hall is no place to cry.I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind and took out my homework, using the time to complete all the worksheets and assignments. This took most of the class period, so when the bell rang I was one of the last ones out, still packing up as everyone else ran out the door. Mitch, Mike, and Buttercup were among those people, practically dragging Robin and Bubbles. Mike tried to grab Princess, but she stomped on his foot with her heels and he let go, retreating out the door with the others. She turned around and walked to my side. I stood, slipping my bag over my shoulder.

"Are you going to put on your headphones?" She questioned. My eyes widened and I nodded quickly, yanking out my phone and plugging in my pink headphones. I stuck the ear buds in my ears and pocketed my phone. I did this every day after school so no one tried to speak to me. I could lip read well, but my voice was out of use and I couldn't be completely sure on how I sounded anymore. The easier solution was to just act like I was listening to music, and it works. No one ever tries to talk to me. But then again, no one used to ever pay any attention to me, either, and that changed today. I could only hope I was forgotten by the time Monday rolls around.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished! Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R, please! XOXO**

**~two red converse**


	2. Girls Day Out

_**Story Summary:**_

**Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager with a traumatizing past experience and a huge secret is even harder. And when a boy tries to get to know said teenager, things get a lot more complicated. Welcome to my life.**

_**Story Rating:**_

**T-M(?)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Girls Day Out

"But Blossy, it could be fun!" Robin whined as we walked out to the parking lot. I shook my head.

**No. **I signed. **No way am I going to Susan's party. **Buttercup and Bubbles frowned and shared a glance, and I briefly wondered what they were up to. I was brought out of my thoughts by Robin and Mitch.

"Aw, please Bloss! We'll be with you the whole time!" Mitch insisted. I looked at him, a deadpan expression on my face. His hopeful smile turned sheepish.

"Okay, so maybe Mike and I _might _get a couple drinks, but nothing serious, we swear!" Mike's head snapped up, momentarily distracted from his texting.

"Wait, what?! Who said I was drinking at all?! I wouldn't do that; I'm not stupid!" He cried indignantly, glaring at a snickering Mitch. Robin and Princess watched, amused. My sisters were strangely silent. "No way would I drink at a high school party! Especially with you guys there!" He said, crossing his arms. Mitch was full-out laughing now.

"Dude, chill, I was just kidding. I wouldn't do it either." He looked straight at me, and I knew he was honest. I felt touched that they were so adamant about protecting me.

**That means a lot to me, guys. Thank you. **I signed. Robin smiled at me.

"Pleeeeeaase, Blossom?" She begged. "You have to come! It's going to be so much fun!" She pouted comically at me, giving me her puppy-dog eyes. I closed my own eyes in frustration and sighed. It seems I would only upset her if I said no, and I could never do that to one of my friends. Slowly, I nodded.

"YES!" Robin, Mitch, and Mike cheered simultaneously. Princess laughed and sent me a smile. We had now arrived at the parking lot, and we said goodbye as we went our separate ways. On the walk home, Bubbles and Buttercup were still quiet. I touched Bubbles' shoulder, my eyes questioning and a small frown on my face.

**What's wrong? Are you guys okay?** Suddenly, Bubbles embraced me. I stopped and she gripped me tighter. Buttercup stopped walking as well, and she turned and hugged me too. I was now seriously worried. I cleared my throat, and they looked at me. I scrunched up my eyebrows, silently repeating my question. Buttercup spoke.

"I guess we were just kind of…I don't know, worried about you." She said hesitantly. "Bubbles told me you seemed sad in study hall, and then we got caught up with Mitch and Mike, and you got left behind, and we just…" She trailed off, glancing helplessly at Bubbles. "Okay, Bubbles, you gotta help me out, I'm complete crap at this emotional stuff." She said bluntly. And just like that, the three of us laughed, and we were smiling again. I looked at Bubbles and she smiled.

"We were just worried, that's all. You're okay now, right?" She asked, as we started walking home again. I nodded and gave my sisters a reassuring smile. They relaxed, and Bubbles leaned her head against my shoulder and Buttercup laced her fingers behind her head lazily.

"Now, about that party…" Bubbles began. Buttercup groaned good-naturedly, making me giggle. Bubbles was working herself into an excited frenzy, chattering nonstop about the party. She was talking so fast I could barely keep up with what she was saying! Buttercup shot me an exasperated look, and I muffled a laugh. Suddenly, Bubbles stopped. My arm, which she was gripping, was yanked backwards and I yelped. Buttercup and I looked back at our younger triplet in confusion. Her phone was out and her baby blue irises were scanning the screen, reading a text she just received.

"Why'd you stop?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles' eyes widened and she shot forward, dragging Buttercup and I up the driveway and into our house. She quickly shut the door and faced us.

"Girls! I just realized we only have the rest of today to go shopping!" She said hurriedly. Buttercup's eyebrows rose.

"Um, why would that be?" She questioned slowly. Once Bubbles started shopping, it was hard to get her to stop. Sure, we had a lot of money because of Dad's job, but we didn't want to spend it all at one time! Bubbles jumped up and down excitedly.

"Because, we need to get new outfits for the party tomorrow! I just got a text from Susan saying the party is changed to tomorrow night, and we're all going to the new dance club, you know the one that just opened, instead of hanging out at her house!" Bubbles stopped to take a breath. "So we need new outfits! Especially you, Blossy -" I gave her a look. "- no offense, but you COULD use some new party clothes." Buttercup snorted in amusement. "You too, BC." Bubbles said, pointing at her. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call Robin and Princess, apparently we're going to the mall." Bubbles squealed and hugged her, then whipped out her phone and dialed Robin. I texted Princess.

"Yes!" Bubbles cheered after she was off the phone. "Robin said she'd meet us at the food court in a half hour!" She looked at me. "What did Princess say?"

**She said she's already there. **I signed. **She figured we would come after we got the text from Susan. **I smiled wryly at my best friend's logic; she knew my sister too well. Bubbles smiled sheepishly and Buttercup laughed.

"Let's get going." BC said. "I don't wanna be there any more than I have to." We walked out of the front door again, leaving a note for Dad on the kitchen counter.

XXXX  
(No One's POV)

"Princess! Robin!" Buttercup called, raising her hand in the air. The two girls smiled and walked forward to hug the three new arrivals. Princess linked her arm with Blossom's. Robin hugged Buttercup and Bubbles gleefully.

"Let's get our shop on!" She declared. The other four girls laughed and the group made their way to their first shop of choice.

In the first shop, Bubbles and Robin dove right into the clothing section, pushing the clothes around on the racks furiously. Princess, Buttercup, and Blossom exchanged amused looks.

"What are you guys looking for?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are going to a brand-new club tonight." Robin said, looking pointedly at the ravenette. "And since we are all single and absolutely beautiful-" The other girls giggled, and Robin smiled.

"We figure we need to find outfits that make us look even MORE drop-dead gorgeous!" Bubbles finished, tearing through another rack of dresses. Buttercup shrugged and began her own search so Bubbles wouldn't put her in something girly. After a moment of contemplation, Princess stepped up to the closest rack and began examining the clothing. Blossom stood in the center of the section, fiddling with her hands a bit awkwardly. She didn't go shopping very much - Bubbles always bought her clothes - and hadn't a clue on what to do. Luckily, her blonde sister noticed her issue and tugged her over to a rack she hadn't demolished yet.

"Look through these here; they're all your size." She explained. Blossom nodded and began sorting through the tops, eyes scanning the different materials for things she liked. She didn't see anything, so she moved on to the next rack.

"Oh, look at this one! It's perfect for you, BC!" Robin said. She held up a green shirt, and Buttercup smiled. It was the perfect combination of sensible and cute. The green-eyed girl took the shirt from Robin and walked over to the pants area. Robin and Bubbles shared a happy look and continued searching. Blossom giggled silently at her friend and sister.

"What do you think, Blossom?" Princess said, walking up to her fellow seventeen-year-old. She was holding up a bright yellow top and a black miniskirt. Blossom wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

**That looks like something Berserk would wear. **She signed. Princess burst into laughter, and twisted to look at herself in the mirror. Blossom was right; it _did_ look like something one of the Plutoniums would wear.

"Not my best choice, huh?" She said, smiling at Blossom in the mirror. Blossom laughed and shook her head. Princess put the clothing back and ventured over to the dress area. For a few minutes it was silent, the five teenagers too occupied to speak.

"Oh my gosh, this is PERFECT!" Robin squealed, shattering the silence. All the girls turned to look, Blossom's attention being caught by Robin jumping around in excitement.

"What is it?" Buttercup called, walking back over from the other side of the store, clothing draped over her arm. Robin held up a pair of shorts and a shirt. The girls' reactions followed immediately.

"Oh my God!" Bubbles.

"That'll look awesome on you!" Princess.

"Nice, Robin!" Buttercup.

And Blossom nodded her head, smiling widely. Robin jumped one more time before racing to the changing rooms. Buttercup laughed and followed her at a more leisurely pace.

"Anything yet, Bubbles?" Princess questioned the blonde. Bubbles grinned. She held up her own outfit, a pair of pants and a top. Princess pushed her towards the changing rooms.

"Go try it on!" She said. Bubbles obeyed happily, skipping to the back of the store. Princess and Blossom laughed at their friends. Suddenly, a certain dress caught Princess' eye. She gasped, and plucked it off the hanger, holding it up to her body. It was exactly her size. Blossom's eyes widened and she quickly turned on her heel, snatching a small jacket from a nearby shelf. She shoved it into her best friend's arms and pulled her back to the changing rooms. Blossom pushed Princess into an empty stall and shut the door, ignoring her protests. She plopped down in one of the plastic chairs by the mirrors and waited for the girls to finish changing.

After several minutes of waiting, Buttercup stepped out. She was joined by Robin, and then Bubbles. Princess came out not a minute later. The four stepped out, modeling for Blossom, who clapped and nodded feverishly.

**You look amazing! **She signed, a smile stretching across her face. The girls laughed and ran back to their stalls, changing clothes quickly. When they had finished, they met up with Blossom by the cash register.

"Wait a minute." Buttercup said, right as they were about to get in line to pay. The ebony-haired girl had just noticed her older sister's arm were devoid of clothing. She pointed at her accusingly.

"You didn't pick out an outfit, did you?!" She demanded. Blossom blinked, and shook her head hesitantly. Bubbles let out a shriek.

"WHAT?!" Princess and Robin glared at Blossom, although not harshly. Blossom shrugged helplessly and shook her head.

_I didn't find anything. _

Bubbles growled, and dropped her clothes in Buttercup's arms. She gripped Blossom's hand and dragged her to the back of the store, the others running after them. When they got to the back of the store, Bubbles was pushing Blossom into the changing rooms. The redhead grimaced and gently shut the stall door. A minute later, the door reopened.

And four girls' jaws dropped.

"Oh…my…god…" Princess said.

"No way…" Robin gasped.

"Whoa…" Buttercup and Bubbles said together. All of their eyes were wide and their expressions awestruck. Blossom bit her lip, a nervous habit.

**How is it? Too much?** She signed. Robin gained the ability to speak first.

"Damn, girl, I didn't know you had such a _figure_!" A bright red blush adorned Blossom's cheeks. Princess grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I am SO using this to my advantage from now on." She said, already planning on outfits for her best friend to wear. Blossom, realizing Princess' intent, blushed even more.

"Blossom." Buttercup stated. "I think I need to teach you how to defend yourself. There is no way I am letting a guy within five feet of you until you can properly take away his manhood." Blossom's eyes widened. Bubbles squealed, bouncing forward to flutter around her sister.

"Oh my God, this is great! We are going to get you a new wardrobe so you can show this off!" She said, clapping her hands. Blossom's outfit thoroughly complimented her figure, which was already beautiful. Her clothing further emphasized her ample curves.

In short, she was downright sexy.

"Think of what you'll look like after makeup and hair and jewelry!" Robin exclaimed. "ALL the guys are going to be after you!" Princess placed a hand on her hip.

"Um, WHY didn't we notice this BEFORE?" She said. Buttercup laughed at Blossom's sheepish expression.

"If you hadn't noticed, Blossy doesn't like flaunting her figure." She explained. "Unlike Bubbles and I, she wears looser clothing, so no one really pays attention to her. She's a complete wallflower." Blossom puffed out her cheeks and pouted at her sister, holding her arms across her stomach. Robin laughed.

"This is awesome! We have a new experiment, girls! Operation M-O-B is a go!" Blossom's eyebrows furrowed and she mouthed M-O-B in confusion.

"Of course!" Bubbles said. "Operation Make-Over-Blossom!" Robin smiled triumphantly. Princess and Buttercup giggled and Blossom huffed. She slipped out of her younger sister's death grip and returned to the stall, shedding her…revealing clothing. She sighed as Bubbles purchased the outfit, much to Blossom's dismay.

"Now, shoes!" Princess said, steering the group to the nearest shoe store. Another twenty minutes in there, and the five exited with more shopping bags. Two more stores, one for jewelry and one for makeup, and the girls were finally finished. As they walked out of the mall, four or five bags in each hand, Robin spoke up.

"Hey, if you want we can put all our bags in my trunk; I can bring them to your house and we can spend the night so we can get ready together tomorrow." She offered, looking at the Utoniums. The sisters looked at each other, and nodded happily. Princess smiled.

"Cool, I'll drive over as soon as grab some clothes." She said. Robin and Bubbles agreed, and the group split up, Princess to her car (after handing her bags to the others) and Robin and the Utoniums to her white 2013 Toyota Camry. They piled the bags in her trunk and waved as she drove off. Buttercup flipped her phone open, and her fingers pressed at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked, peeking over her shoulder. Buttercup swiped a hand at her half-heartedly, Bubbles dancing just out of her reach. Blossom and Bubbles laughed, and Buttercup stuck out her tongue.

"Texting the guys. We're gonna meet up with them tomorrow before we go inside club what's-its-name." She said.

"It's called Blue Note, BC." Bubbles said, her tone mock-exasperated. Buttercup stuck her tongue out again and Blossom laughed.

XXX

"Okay, good bye, girls. I'll see you on Monday, when I get back in from the business trip." The Professor said, kissing his daughters' foreheads lovingly. They nodded, giving him a hug before waving him out of the garage. His black Honda Accord sped out of the driveway and towards the highway leaving Townsville, and the three Utonium siblings retreated into their house. They passed the time by making snacks and setting up the living room for their friends' arrival.

"Hey Blossom?" Bubbles said, tapping her sister's shoulder. The pink-eyed teenager raised her eyebrows. "Where did we put the new pack of Coke we just bought?" Blossom thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers.

**They're in the mini fridge out on the patio. **She answered. Bubbles nodded and went to grab the drinks, leaving Blossom to fluff the pillows and arrange the blankets on the wide cushy sofa. Buttercup walked in, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two containers of ice cream under her other arm. Blossom took the ice cream from her, setting them on the coffee table. Buttercup put the popcorn next to them, and Bubbles walked in carrying the box of soda.

"Here we go!" She said, gently dropping the box on the coffee table and ripping it open.

**I'll get spoons and bowls. **Blossom signed. Buttercup nodded.

"And I'll get the toppings." She said. The two went into the kitchen, Blossom opening cabinets and drawers while Buttercup entered the pantry and threw open the fridge. She loaded a tray with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, m&m's, gummy worms, sprinkles, and other assorted candies. Blossom carefully held five bowls in one hand and grabbed a handful of spoons. The sisters returned to the living room with their goods, and the doorbell rang. Bubbles jumped up from her spot on the floor and practically flew out of the room to invite Princess and Robin inside. Said girls appeared in the doorway to the living room not long after, throwing their overnight bags down.

"Come help us unload the car!" Robin giggled. Buttercup hauled her sister up and the friends ran out to the driveway. Each girl grabbed her bags and went inside, arguing over whose room they should get ready in. Finally, Bubbles settled the dispute by saying they should put them in the guest room, which was as big as the large master bedroom. The guest room had an attached bathroom with two sinks, a separate vanity, a stand up shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Princess and Robin would get ready in the guest bedroom and the triplets would get ready in their own rooms. The plastic bags were set on the queen-sized bed and by eight o'clock they were settled in the living room.

Princess was on the floor, leaning against Blossom's legs. Blossom was running a large brush through her friend's curly red locks, her brows slightly furrowed in concentration. Princess was tapping away on her phone, making arrangements for the girls to get their nails done the next day. Bubbles and Robin were laying on their stomachs on the floor, flipping through fashion magazines and squealing over new trends and styles. Buttercup was sitting upside-down on the couch, so her legs were hanging off the back and her head was hanging off the front, giving her an upside-down view of everything. She was channel surfing while snacking on popcorn.

"Hey look, their doing a superhero movie marathon tonight!" The ravenette exclaimed, stopping on a channel that was showing Captain America. Bubbles' head popped up.

"Oh my God, Chris Evans is so HOT." She sighed dreamily. Princess and Blossom giggled.

"Mm, personally I think Jeremy Renner is better." Robin declared. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her, making Buttercup laugh as well.

"Don't forget about Chris Hemsworth." Princess offered, her lips curling into a smile. Buttercup grinned.

"And Scarlett Johannson is totally kickass." She said, pointing at the screen, which was showing the movie poster for The Avengers, which was coming on next.

**I like all of them. **Blossom signed, smiling. The others nodded in agreement, chatting and laughing through the commercials. Once the movie started, they quieted and watched the whole thing. Throughout the movie, Blossom worked at Princess' unruly curls. Once she had brushed them free of tangles, she twisted her hair into a large bun, and placed a big yellow bow on it. Then, she started on her own hair. Without even looking she loosely braided it and used a big red butterfly clip to pin it to the back of her head. Buttercup glanced at her sister, and seeing the hairdos, smiled.

"Nice work." She whispered. Blossom looked at her.

**Thanks BC. **She signed. Buttercup nodded and shifted on the couch so she was lying across it, her head in Blossom's lap. The redhead giggled and began running her brush through Buttercup's short hair, unknotting it and making it soft and silky. Bubbles and Robin were still staring at the movie screen, oblivious to what was going on. Buttercup smirked and leaned down to whisper something in Princess' ear. The other girl grinned and quickly snapped a photo of their rapt expressions, making the three girls shake with silent laughter. Eventually they calmed down, and finished the movie without further incident.

A couple hours later found all the girls cuddling together, wrapped in blankets and fast asleep.

* * *

**Don't you just LOVE sleepovers? ^^ I do.**

**R&R, please! XOXO**

**~two red converse**


End file.
